All for Her
by EmpressV
Summary: Time to get weird....Lana and Pete realize they are in love with the same girl...Chloe


TITLE: All for Her   
AUTHOR: EV (empressvader01@hotmail.com)   
RATING: PG13   
SUMMARY: Lana and Pete realize they are in love with the same girl. (F/F/M).   
CHARACTER/PAIRING: Lana/Chloe/Pete   
DISCLAIMER: The Smallville TV series belongs to the WB and some other people that aren't me.   
FEEDBACK: I live and breath the stuff   
A/N: Slashiness in my little 3 way love circle here. My little experiment in a 3 way pairing I've wanted to do for awhile. Hope this doesn't come off too uneven, since I started it weeks ago, never finished and adapted it to the fact Chloe and Lana are now roomies when I decided to get back to it.   
--------------------------- 

Pete walked into the library and found Lana sitting alone at one of the tables. He found it kind of weird that now Lana was a part of there group. For so long she had just been the object of Clark's affection, a pawn in the many private bets he and Chloe shared when it came to Clark, someone seen, admired or poked fun at from afar. Now she was kind of like Chloe, kinda but not quite. There relationship was like the one he'd had years ago when Chloe first moved into town with her father. 

"Hey Pete," Lana said as he sat down beside her. She quickly closed her notebook. 

Pete caught a glimpse of some colorful doodles in her notebook. All he could read were the letters C and L as the book closed. He supposed that she was fantasizing about Clark before he got there. 

"You're the first one, besides me that is. Chloe and Clark aren't here yet," Lana said. 

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to be a little bit disappointed, Clark isn't coming," Pete told her. "He's---busy." 

"Busy? Clark Kent, man of mystery," Lana said to herself. "Isn't that what you called him once?" Pete didn't reply and they shared a smile. "Anyway, Chloe's on her way. She had to make a stop?" 

It was still odd to him that Chloe and Lana were friends. Of all the things he'd expected, he'd never expected Chloe and Lana to bond on any level. And now they were living together. They shared private jokes and smiles. He'd noticed it long before the moved in together, but moving in together certainly seemed to have made them closer. Still it was weird that Lana and Chloe could now be considered a set, a pair, in the way himself, Clark, and Chloe use to be a solid trio. Now they were a foursome sometimes and occasionally the group broke one way or the other. 

"Lana, Can I ask you a question?" Pete asked. "Are you friends with Chloe just to get closer to Clark?" 

"What!!" Lana said shocked. 

"It's just, I don't know, forget it--" 

Lana reached out and touched Pete's hand. He looked up at her. "Pete, I love Chloe," Lana told him. "She's like, one of the best people I know. And unlike Clark--" 

Pete noticed the name Clark came with some bitterness. 

"She says what's on her mind. She puts herself out there, she's--I don't know. I always wanted to get to know her, I'm glad I finally did." 

"Yeah," Pete replied. "She's a pretty cool friend to have." 

"Pretty cool? That's the best you can come up with?" Lana shook her head. "You boys are so bad at talking about your feelings. Are you ever going to tell her how YOU feel?" 

"What?!" 

"God Pete, I see it in your eyes whenever you think she's not looking," Lana said. "There's no need to lie about it." 

"I'm not...listen with Chloe and I, it's complicated. You wouldn't understand." 

"It's complicated because of Clark. You know she still has feelings for him. And you don't want to be rebound guy. Just trading in your friendship for a chance at something more is hard enough, but the thought of just being a distraction is much worse." 

Pete was shocked she'd hit the nail so squarely on the head. 

"Believe me, I know how you feel," Lana told him. 

"Hey guys," Chloe said as she met them at the table carrying her school books. "So will Mr. Kent be here any time soon?" 

"Not coming," Pete said. 

Chloe shrugged and opened her books. Study time began. The next couple hours were spent deeply invested in there books. Soon though, they were all yawning, tired, and ready to go to bed. 

"I think we're done for the night," Lana said. 

"Yeah," Chloe replied followed by a big yawn. "See you tomorrow Pete." 

"See yah," Pete replied. 

As Lana gathered her books, her notebook fell to the floor and the paper she'd been doodling on fell from her notebook. Pete leaned down to help her pick it up, not wanting Chloe to see Lana's little hearts with Clark's name in them. But surprisingly he saw it wasn't Clark name on the paper at all. His eyes met Lana's as she stuffed the paper into her notebook and joined Chloe. Pete was left in total shock as he watched her leave. 

***** 

The information was kind of hard to process, it kept him up most of the night. Not that his dreams weren't pleasant, the reality was just confusing. Was it possible Lana had a crush on.....no. I mean this was Lana Lang, she use to date Whitney Fordman, she was Clark's obsession, she was every guy's fantasy girl. Is it possible that she was interested in? ...Nah, he had to have misinterpreted what he saw. 

But it wouldn't leave him alone, especially not the next day as he entered the cafeteria side by side with Clark. Lana was leaning on Chloe's shoulder saying something. They both laughed at some private joke. Chloe pushed her playfully and then there were the smiles. 

"Clark, do you ever ask yourself 'when that did that happened?'" 

"When did what happen?" 

"That," Pete said pointing to the table. "I mean last year, Chloe and Lana weren't exactly attached at the hip." 

"I wouldn't say they're attached at the hip. What are you trying to say anyway?" 

"Nothing," Pete said as they walked to the table where the girls sat with there trays. 

But it wouldn't leave his mind now and he was aware of everything Lana and Chloe did. Through lunch, in what classes they shared together, between class time in the torch office. He noticed every smile and laugh. And then he began to notice the look in Lana's eyes when Chloe wasn't looking. 

Pete went to the Talon that evening and found Lana deep in solo-study time during one of her breaks. He sat down in front of her. 

"What is it Pete?" she said looking up. 

"This is going to sound weird, but I have to know. What's going on with you and Chloe?" 

"Chloe's just my friend," Lana said as she squirmed a bit. "That paper you saw, I was just --fooling around." 

"Clark's my friend, I don't go writing Clark and Pete forever in my notebook." 

"It's different with us." 

"I'm not judging, I mean if something is going on with you two it's cool." 

"There's nothing going on," Lana replied with a little more defensiveness than intended. "I mean there's nothing unusual here. Just two girls hanging out." 

"Two girls who were hardly friends last year and now live together." 

"Want do you want me to say?" 

"That at the very least, we have feelings for the same girl." 

Lana froze. She didn't move or speak for a few minutes. "Nothing is going on okay. I mean maybe I...but I don't want her to know Pete. It'll be too weird." 

"So it's true." 

"Can we not talk about this now?" 

"But..." 

Lana looked at her watch. "I have work to do." 

She closed her books and went to work. So it was true. Pete now knew Lana had a crush on Chloe. Now what would he do with the information. 

************* 

Lana wondered what she would do now that Pete knew. Moving in with Chloe had been wonderful, but it made it much more difficult to bury her feelings. The hardest part was when Chloe was fresh out of the shower, water drops falling around her body creeping into places Lana wish she could visit. But she hid these feelings successfully. Sometimes if she played her cards right, she "accidentally" fell asleep in Chloe's bed and got to snuggle next to her warmth for the night. Chloe never seemed to make a big deal of the fact they sometimes woke up spooning. She couldn't imagine how weird things like that would get if Chloe knew about her crush. Could she trust Pete with her secret? 

"Chloe have you talked to Pete today?" Lana asked as she help her dry the dishes that night. 

"I talk to Pete everyday, why?" Chloe asked. 

"No reason," Lana replied. 

"You asked for a reason," Chloe replied. 

"We just...had a talk." 

"About?" 

"You, you and me and if I was just your friend because of a certain guy we know." 

"Clark?" 

Lana smiled. "Yeah." 

"Why can't those boys mind there own business?" Chloe replied. 

"Have you ever...thought that it was about that?" 

"Maybe once or twice. I just couldn't figure out any other reason for you to try to be my friend," Chloe told her. She saw the disappointment creep into Lana's face. Chloe bumped Lana's shoulder playfully. "I know better now." 

Lana's felt a temporary relief, but somehow knowing that Pete knew still worried her. There was a knock at the door and Chloe put down the dish she was washing, wiped her hands and went to answer it. 

"Pete, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked. 

"I think our books got switched," he replied holding up a textbook. 

"Your book must be in my bag. It's upstairs. Come in, I'll be right back." 

Pete came in as Lana stepped out of the kitchen and Chloe fled up the stairs. Pete didn't know what he expected when he came by here. Ever since he discovered Lana's secret, his mind had been drifting off to very bad places, or good places depending on your perspective. As much as he liked Chloe, despite his attraction to Chloe, he learned to live with the fact she was not interested in romance with him. But this situation made it hard not to take his fantasies to a different level. 

"What are you doing here?" Lana asked stepping up to him. 

"What do mean?" 

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" 

"No, of course not," Pete told her. "But Lana, can I be honest." 

"What?" 

"Chloe use to be big on denying her whole Clark crush, but I could tell she had some feelings for him that went beyond friendship. I kinda wished it was me, but it wasn't," Pete shrugged. "With Clark now, I don't know. But you, it's like she sees you through these new eyes now. You know, last year, you moving away would have been her dream, but she wanted to keep you here. You ever think she might return your feelings?" 

Lana contemplated that for a moment. "No, I mean. I can't risk it and then have things be weird until I graduate or worse, she'll never look at me the same." 

"Take a risk." 

"Why haven't you taken one?" 

"I have," Pete replied, more serious than she was use to. "Once in Torch office I kind of kissed her, she told me it couldn't happen and that she valued our friendship. I told her it was just a weird moment, we moved past it." 

"Here it is," Chloe said coming back into the room. "You want to stick around? Once we finish these dishes. We were just going to watch some TV." 

"Is that okay with your dad?" Pete replied. 

"I'm sure it is, but he drove up to metropolis yesterday and had some car trouble, so he won't even be back until tomorrow." 

"So it's just the two of you?" Pete asked. 

"Yes, and we're not throwing a party," Chloe replied. 

"I didn't say--" 

"I know how you're mind works," Chloe said turning toward the kitchen. "Just go get comfortable we'll be there in a minute." 

Chloe returned to the kitchen with Lana in tow. They started on the last of the dishes. 

"Chloe," Lana began as she dried a plate. "Have you and Pete ever, ever thought about dating?" 

"No," Chloe quickly answered. "Why?" 

"I don't know, he's kind of cute, his body isn't too bad, and you seem to have, I don't know, a thing sometimes." 

"Do you like him or something?" 

"No!" 

"If you did, I would be okay with it." 

"Because it leaves an all-clear for you and Clark?" 

"Please, that's over. He just doesn't feel that way about me. I saw it in his eyes during that whole Ian thing. That hope that he might care that way, like with Justin. Just wasn't there." 

"Pete cares, he just wants you to be happy. I mean is it just that you're not attracted to him." 

"No, it's ... I don't know, he kissed me once and he has these incredible lips, he's a really good kisser." Both girls laughed. "It just, I don't want to go there again, not with a friend, not after the whole Clark thing." 

"He's so stupid. I can't believe Clark didn't fight for you. I mean if I were a guy I'd--" Lana paused, Chloe was focused on her, on what she would say next. "Never mind." 

"What were you going to say, if you were a guy what?" 

"Let's just say I'd be a little like Pete." Lana swallowed before continuing. "I mean, maybe in a way, we already have similar feelings about something." What was she thinking? Pete was in the next room, but then maybe that was the reason she thought she could say it. He seemed to think it was possible. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I don't know," Lana said putting down the dishtowel and starting to leave the room. 

Chloe grabbed her arm. "Lana, talk to me. You always say how important honesty is." 

"You promise you're not going to kick me out if I say it?" 

"Do you really think I would do that?" 

"I don't know," Lana said. She stepped closer to Chloe. There faces were inches apart. So often she had been in this position and had to fight the urge to pull Chloe close and steal a kiss. She wasn't as bold as her fantasies but she did take a chance this time, she leaned in and touched the other girl's lips with her own, it was a testing kiss and for the single moment it lasted Chloe returned the kiss. Then reality hit hard and Lana pulled away. 

"I'm sorry," Lana said. "Why did I listen to Pete?" 

"Pete? He told you to kiss me? What are you two doing, testing me." 

"No, it's not like that--" Lana began, but this sentence fell on deaf ears. 

Chloe had already made her way to the living room where Pete was watching TV. Lana followed behind. 

"Did you ask Lana to kiss me?" 

"No!" Pete quickly replied. "Did she kiss you?" 

"You know you can go somewhere else to fulfill you're schoolgirl locker room fantasies." 

"But I didn't--" Pete began. 

"You know what, since you missed it--" 

Chloe pulled Lana close to her and captured her lips in a kiss. Pete never thought he would see this, so he was sure if he wasn't already sitting the reality of it would have shocked him and perhaps knocked him off his feet. Chloe's kiss was forceful and deliberate. Lana was swept away and shocked when Chloe's tongue made contact with her own. And she was more weak in knees than she had ever been before. Pete's face looked as blown away as she felt. 

"Happy now?" Chloe asked with a satisfied look on her face. 

"Wow," Pete replied. "But I didn't tell Lana to kiss you. I mean I said she should tell you how she felt, but I never expected--" 

"He's right," Lana said. "Pete sort of figured out I had feelings for you and told me to go for it." 

"I would never set you up for some fantasy," Pete told her. "Though I'm not going to say I didn't -- never mind." 

"So you really have feelings for me?" Chloe questioned. 

"For a long time," Lana replied. "I know you probably don't return those feelings, but now you know." 

"I just kissed you Lana, you just kissed me, do you think it's because I don't have feelings for you?" 

"I just thought you were --" 

"I better go," Pete said interrupting. He got up and moved toward the door. "I mean you two have to work whatever this is out." 

Lana watched Pete move toward the door. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for him. She'd still be walking around with it all bottled up inside. 

"Pete wait," Lana called. He paused. 

"What?" 

"Stay for a minute," Lana said. "Chloe, this is really going to sound weird but give me some room. I care about you, but I know Pete loves you too. I just want to know if you have any feelings for him." 

"I told you it's complicated," Chloe replied. 

"You're not interested in me like that," Pete replied. "I understand. Anyway, it's not like Lana and I could share you." 

"Why not?" Lana replied. She watched the shock register on both Chloe and Pete's face at this idea. "We both think the world of you Chloe." 

"You two haven't run into any meteor infected anything today have you? Because this situation has taken a very wall-of-weird turn. Lana do you realize what you're saying." 

Lana nodded. 

"And you would be cool with that?" 

"I'm the one who suggested it," Lana said. "I'm not playing games with you Chloe. I want you to be admired and loved for all that you are for once. You deserve it." 

Lana pulled Chloe close and she kissed her deeply and tenderly this time. Pete was fighting the desire to stay and the need to sneak out now. But if he stayed he still had a shot at every guy's fantasy. Two beautiful girls willing to do anything to each other and him. Then again, it wasn't about that at all. Just like Lana said, it was about being there for Chloe. And deep inside, that's all he ever wanted was give Chloe all the things she wanted from Clark that Clark wouldn't give. But it seemed like Lana was perfectly able of doing that on her own. Pete stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. 

"Pete," Chloe called. He stopped and turned around. 

"Get over here," Lana said 

He didn't know what to do. This couldn't be real. He pinched himself through his pocket, yeah it was real. So he came back. After all, he was a guy at the end of the day. Chloe was the first to greet him with a short intimate kiss, as soft and delicious as it had been before, when he'd stolen a taste of her lips. When Chloe was done, Lana captured his lips in a kiss. He never thought he would kiss Lana, he wasn't exactly blind to her sex appeal, but it was a great kiss. Then they finished with the three-way kiss, a pleasing experiment that sealed the deal between the three of them. 

"He is a pretty good kisser," Lana said. "You do realize you have to keep this a secret?" Lana told Pete. 

"Yeah, well I'm amazing at keeping those." 

"So you think you can keep up with us?" Chloe asked Pete. 

"I guess we'll find out," Pete replied. 

Pete had stepped into a dream and it was better than he ever expected. 

END 

11-22-2002 


End file.
